


Breakwater

by SweetestHoney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, It Is A Little, Like, M/M, Omorashi, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Well - Freeform, because I just really think he's a dick lol, but only a little?, everyone is alive and nobody hurts, except steve is still a dick in this, omo, tbh I have no idea how to tag this, that's not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: Peter Parker has to pee. And, well, he kind of likes it.Omo written for the lovely Thwip, who was promised this *months* ago and who has been very patient with me dragging my feet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Breakwater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthwip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/gifts).



> So, uh, yeah. This isn't really my kink, but I ended up liking writing this a whole lot more than I was expecting to, and I'm sorry in advance if I give anyone a kink they didn't really have before now lol. Feel free to blame me totally and completely if that is the case!
> 
> Also, a side note - everything is completely consentual in this, and Peter is in no way actually trying to get Bucky to stop, I just wanted to make it super clear that he's very very alright with everything that happens in the second half, just as a general note. I don't want anyone thinking that he's not if they're skimming or something. <3

Peter Parker really had to pee. He wasn’t sure how long it’d been, but there was lunch (plus soda) and then an impromptu battle with doctor doom (Steve was always so self-righteous with his reminders to stay well hydrated during battles) and then all of the debrief where Fury was growly and in a bad mood since Doom had managed to get away with whatever it was that he tried to steal and he didn’t give a shit that they’d been able to keep any and all civilian casualties from occurring and wouldn’t let Peter up for a bathroom break for the last  _ half hour _ and Peter was starting to squirm in his seat. 

And it wasn’t even that he didn’t know it was a bad idea, he just - he just liked it, sometimes. Drinking water when he knew he’d be hauled in for the debrief and he’d sit next to Bucky and bitch about Fury riding their asses and pass notes under the table like they were in middle school again. Well, Peter wasn’t sure if Bucky actually passed notes in middle school since he’d gone to middle school during the great depression, but he figured middle school was the same level of hell no matter when you had it. 

But now here he was, stuck and squirming in his seat and pinned down by Fury’s glare as he wracked his brain and tried to think of what had happened after he threw one of the Doombots onto the roof of Grand Central Station because the only thing he could remember was stopping for a sip of the water bottle that Tony built into the suit and cursing himself for that. 

“Mister Parker.” Fury’s voice was stern and Peter looked up to him, wide-eyed. “Am I boring you?” Peter shook his head, not trusting himself to speak just yet. “Then please continue your explanation of what happened once you incapaticated that Doombot.” Peter gulped and nodded, wracking his brain and trying to ignore the pressure in his bladder. 

“Uhm yeah, sorry, I - uh, I-” He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to remember what happened next. “Oh! Right, well, I, uh, Bucky shot the one that came after me after that and I grabbed it, riding it back to the depot where they went after being damaged.” He sighed, glad he’d finally found the thread in his mind. “And then I damaged all the chargers and stuff to make sure he couldn’t repair them any time soon, and by the time I was finished with that, the battle was pretty much over, so I found my way back to join up with everyone else.” 

Fury glared at him again, no doubt planning to grill him later for more details about Doom’s secret robot repair workshop, but let it go for the moment. 

Peter took a deep breath and winced when the rapid expansion of his chest made his bladder twinge again, breathing out slowly as he willed his body to relax. He needed to just make it through the next ten minutes and he’d be free to run for the nearest bathroom. 

When a hand landed on Peter’s thigh, closer to his dick than he would have expected, he jumped about a foot into the air, his eyes shooting open. The sudden movement jostled him again and his fists gripped the arms of his chair, making the wood creak ominously with how hard he was gripping it. 

When he turned in his seat, every moment measured so as to put the least amount of pressure on his lower stomach, he found Bucky looking at him with a concerned frown on his face. Bucky usually sat next to him for stuff like this and Peter wouldn’t admit it but he’d come to really enjoy the other man’s presence. 

He still wasn’t a huge fan of Steve, who lied to everyone about Tony, about Tony’s parents, and about Bucky, but Bucky himself had come to Tony to personally apologize for everything he’d done in the past, and asked the man what he could do to make amends. When Tony brushed him off, saying it was fine and that he didn’t care, Bucky had accepted the dismissal and spent the next six months avoiding Tony as much as possible while still trying to make his life easier by doing small things like keeping Steve from doing stupid shit and taking out anything that looked ready and able to hurt Tony during battles. Peter appreciated the man’s dedication to making up for his past mistakes, and even if nobody else had mentioned it, he saw all the things Bucky did. 

When Bucky had sat down next to him the first time, months ago now, he’d given Peter a questioning look and a head tilt, silently giving Peter the permission to ask him to sit somewhere else. When Peter gave him a wide grin, shaking his head and indicating that Bucky was welcome to sit with him, Bucky had returned it with a shy smile of his own, one that nearly knocked Peter over. He’d seen the pictures of the man before the war, how attractive he’d been, but somehow the perpetually scowling assassin had seemed to wear his pricklyness as armor, holding himself back from all of the superheroes that had good reasons not to trust him. 

But Peter had given him that trust, albeit slowly, and he could now say that he and Bucky were friends and possibly approaching more than that, except Peter wasn’t sure in the slightest what that meant. He had eyes; he knew that Bucky was a beautifully muscular man and when he smiled it lit up his whole face, but Peter wasn’t sure how many of those smiles were just Bucky getting more comfortable in his own skin, and how many were for Peter himself. He didn’t want to be the one to make the first move, in any case, because he enjoyed their friendship and he didn’t want to take the chance his feelings weren’t reciprocated and ruin it. 

Which brought him to right now, as he was cursing every decision he’d ever made that led him to this point. Peter was stuck with Bucky gently rubbing soothing circles on his thigh with his thumb, looking at Peter with a mix of worry and concern that had him melting even while his body was protesting everything he’d put it through and reminding him every few seconds about the increasingly urgent need to pee. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky’s voice was quiet, subdued so nobody else would notice them talking, and he leaned closer to Peter, ostensibly in order to make sure he heard. “You were kinda out of it when Fury was giving you shit; I just wanted to check in because I know I lost track of you for a while during the battle.” He frowned at Peter. “You’re always so bad; you didn’t get hurt and not tell anyone, right Peter?” 

Peter shook his head, screwing his eyes shut. Usually when he played this game with himself he didn’t let it get to this point, but he’d only realized once it was too late to back out. But as Bucky didn’t stop  _ touching _ him he squirmed slightly, shifting in his seat as he tried to find a more comfortable position to sit in, and as he moved, he had a horrible sinking realization. He was  _ getting hard _ and Bucky’s hand on his thigh was doing absolutely nothing to stop that, and if he didn’t find a way to control it soon then Bucky would notice, and if Bucky noticed or if he said something or did something, Peter would probably either burst into tears, pee his pants, or both. 

When he finally managed to open his eyes again, Bucky was still staring at him intently. Peter opened his mouth, tried to say something,  _ anything _ , and then closed it again, finding no words. He put a hand over Bucky’s, hoping to obscure the view the other man had of his crotch in any way possible, and stared down at their hands instead of Bucky’s face.

That helped a little, and after another moment he was able to speak. “Not – I didn’t get hurt, I just, I’ve got to use the bathroom, and Fury wouldn’t let me go, so I’m stuck here, and I’ve just really,  _ really _ gotta pee.”  _ And that fact is turning me on beyond what I ever thought possible and your hand on my leg is  _ not  _ helping _ . Peter left the second bit unsaid, knowing that Bucky didn’t need to hear it. 

Bucky didn’t respond for long moments, and Peter hoped he hadn’t overshared and disgusted the man. When he finally looked back up to Bucky’s face, the man was frowning, although his expression wasn’t directed at Peter. He was frowning in Fury’s general direction, although the man himself wasn’t even facing the two of them. 

He finally looked back to Peter after another moment, then looked down at their hands. Well, Peter really hoped that he was looking at their hands, because if he was at all glancing at Peter’s dick he’d be able to easily tell that he was half-hard and not heading in the right direction in the slightest. 

Bucky gave a short, thoughtful grunt and then took his hand off Peter’s thigh, leaning back in his seat. Peter resisted the urge to sob at the loss of contact, but before he could even ask Bucky what he was doing, Bucky stood abruptly, pushing his chair back with a scraping sound. Everyone in the room stopped talking and turned to look at him in confusion. Steve, near the head of the long table, opened his mouth like he was going to ask what Bucky was doing, but Bucky cut him off, speaking quickly. 

“I don’t trust Parker, he says he didn’t get hurt but he’s acting weird and I lost eyes on him near the end of the battle. I’m taking him to medical to get looked at; he can finish with you later.” Without waiting for a reply from anyone there, he whirled around, grabbing Peter’s wrist and pulling him roughly from the room. Peter wasn’t sure what to think and he just followed behind Bucky, trying to hide the state of his dick and not put pressure on his bladder at the same time. 

“Bucky, I’m not - I’m really not hurt, I just–” Peter didn’t get much further into his protest that he wasn’t really injured before Bucky was nearly skidding to a stop in front of a door. Dazedly, Peter stopped as well and then looked up at the door in confusion. Medical was down a few flights of stairs, and he wasn’t sure what Bucky was doing. 

When he finally pulled himself together enough to look at the door, he realized it was a unisex single stall bathroom and he nearly cried with relief, opening the door so quickly that he almost accidently pulled the handle clean off. 

He stepped into the bathroom, leaving Bucky in the hallway and not even locking the door before making his way over to the toilet. When he unzipped his suit, tugging it just out of the way enough to be able to pee, he found that he was still hard and he groaned, running a hand over his face and trying to force his body to just let him pee already. 

While he was concentrating on how much he hated his life, a quiet knock came from the door. “Peter? Are you okay?” Bucky’s voice sounded concerned and Peter winced, wishing it was anyone else. Well, no, he was definitely glad that it was Bucky. If it was Tony or (he shivered)  _ Steve, _ he would have straight up died of embarrassment. Bucky at least understood and wouldn’t judge him, even if Peter was hardcore judging himself. 

He looked down at his erection and wanted to cry, but instead forced himself to respond. “I’m – I just waited too long, and it’s, uh, difficult.” He nearly choked on the word  _ hard _ and went with ‘difficult’ instead, not wanting to give Bucky any more reason to think him insane. He frowned down at himself, frustrated, and bit his lip instead of groaning again, not wanting to worry Bucky. 

When he heard someone try the door handle he jumped, a few drips leaking out of the tip of his erection (and at this point it could have been urine or precome, Peter was too far gone to know) as he whirled to face the door. It cracked open just a centimeter and he held his breath, waiting. 

“Peter, I’m not gonna barge in but if you want, I can – uh, help.” Bucky sounded like he was equally as unsure as Peter felt, but there was a note of genuine concern in his voice that made Peter feel like he really wanted to help and he wouldn’t judge him. 

That gave him the strength to respond. “Okay, uh, if you think you can help.” His voice was shaky, even more than his hands, and he wanted to close his eyes but forced them open instead, watching Bucky open the door only wide enough that he could slip inside, closing it and flipping the lock with a snap that echoed in the small tile room. 

To Peter’s relief, Bucky didn’t look at him immediately, instead turning to the small sink and pushing the knobs so the spray was on full, the sounds of running water filling the small room easily. After he did that, he turned to Peter, looking him over. Peter could guess what he looked like, half out of his suit and hard with one hand wrapped around his dick as he tried to let go – his hair was probably a mess and he knew he was about ten seconds from crying but he couldn’t bring himself to care about any of that. He just wanted  _ relief _ . 

Bucky held his hands up, approaching Peter slowly, like one would a scared animal. Peter sniffed, trying to hold himself together, and nodded at Bucky, trying to indicate that he wouldn’t break if the man got closer. Bucky took a few more steps, standing to Peter’s side and looking down at him. 

“Ouch.” Bucky’s voice was frank but caring, and Peter gave a watery chuckle that made him wince with the movement. Bucky’s hand quickly found a spot on Peter’s back, rubbing gently. “I’m going to stand behind you, okay?” Peter nodded, not caring about where Bucky was standing. 

Bucky moved gently, trying not to jostle Peter any more than he had to, and situated himself so he was standing behind Peter, pressed against him from ankle to shoulder. His hands came up, stroking down Peter’s sides in a soothing motion and Peter sighed, finally letting his eyes drop closed. 

When Bucky spoke again, it was a deep rumble that reverberated through his chest and Peter swayed back into him, letting the feeling wash over him. “I’m going to touch you now, Peter. I just need you to focus on the water running and don’t be surprised when you feel my hands, yeah?” Peter nodded, content to let him do whatever he wanted. 

Bucky’s hand came up and gently pried Peter’s hands off his dick, touching it gently as he held it for Peter. He was still hard, but as Bucky spoke he felt himself relaxing, which was at odds with Peter’s still persistent attraction to him, even through all of this. Bucky’s hand didn’t tighten around him, just held him loosely with his fingertips, and Peter sighed again, letting his head fall back against Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Good, Peter, you’re doing good for me. I’m going to hold you like this and I just want you to listen to the water. I’m going to push on your stomach and it might hurt, but just try to let go for me, alright?” Peter nodded again, trusting him implicitly. 

Bucky’s left hand came up to rub against Peter’s lower stomach, gently pushing the suit out of the way so he could put his fingers on Peter’s bare skin. It felt nice and Peter groaned again, softly as he felt the touch. He tried to focus on the sound of the running water, on letting go, and when Bucky pressed his fingers in gently, pushing against his painfully full bladder, he felt something in him finally relax and then he was peeing, the sound of urine hitting water glorious. 

“You’re doing really well, Peter, I’m really proud of you.” Bucky’s fingers on his stomach didn’t let up, pressing in harder to make sure he got everything, and Peter nearly moaned at the sensation, his arousal kicking up a notch even as the need to pee finally lessened. “Mhmm, Peter, just keep going, you’re not done yet. I’ve got you, you’re alright.” Bucky kept murmuring in his ear, praising him and reassuring in equal measure and continuously pressing in, shifting so the palm of his hand pressed against Peter’s bladder, a warm hot pressure that had his toes curling. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Peter was done, and as Bucky shook the last drops off, he blinked his eyes open, coming back to himself a little. He’d been conscious the entire time, but it had almost felt like a dream, with Bucky touching him so gently and coaxing him through it. 

When Peter shifted, trying to settle his weight so it didn’t feel like he was about to fall backwards into Bucky’s arms, he felt it. He wiggled against the body behind him, needing to verify what he thought he’d felt. Bucky was  _ hard _ . When Peter shifted his ass, grinding against the hardness behind him, Bucky seemed to jump and pulled away, putting space between their bodies without letting go of Peter fully. 

Peter took a breath and closed his eyes before opening them and taking a half step forward, giving Bucky some space. He looked down and saw that he was still half-hard, and rolled his eyes before tucking himself back in roughly, not wanting to deal with it right now. He finished adjusting and zipping himself up before turning around, wanting to give both Bucky and himself the chance to get their thoughts in order. 

When he did finally turn around, Bucky wasn’t obviously aroused and Peter concluded that he’d either willed it away or just had one of those suits that could hide every sin, and he sighed, trying not to be too obvious when he checked out the other man’s crotch. 

“Uh, well, thanks. For that.” Peter’s words were awkward in the air between them, and he shifted his weight, trying to feel less uncomfortable that he’d just had a grown man help him pee in a public bathroom. “How did – uh, how did you know what to do?” 

At the question, Bucky blinked, looking startled before looking thoughtful. “I’m not sure, actually.” He frowned. “It could have been something I picked up over the years, my memories from back then are still hit or miss, or it could have been just, I dunno, good instincts.” He shrugged, not giving the idea too much consideration. “Either way, I’m just glad it helped.” 

Peter nodded, glad his question hadn’t been too over the line, although almost nothing seemed over the line right now, given what had just happened. 

Bucky cocked his head and  _ looked _ at Peter for long moments before breaking into a knowing smirk. “So Parker, I’ve gotta ask, is it just having to pee that does it for you, or was it me roughing you up when we left the briefing room?” 

He obviously intended it as a joke, trying to lighten the tension, but instead of going along with the levity and treating it like such, Peter felt himself flushing bright red. His entire face was probably pink, from his hairline to his neck, and he knew everything would have been easier if he’d just been able to say that it was some fluke, but the words caught in his throat. 

It took him a minute to answer, wishing he could have just laughed it off. “Uh, both. Not that – I don’t have to – I know it’s weird and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I can – I’ll just, uh, never talk again and go hide in shame forever. Yeah.” He made to turn towards the door, intent on doing just that, but stopped when Bucky grabbed his wrist, holding him back. 

“Wait, wait, hold on.” Bucky didn’t sound disgusted, at least, so that was something. “You can’t just – you can’t just  _ say that _ and then leave, you’re – Peter, just wait a moment, yeah?” Peter let himself be dragged back towards Bucky, keeping his eyes focused strictly on the floor and refusing to look at the other man’s face. 

When Peter didn’t say anything more, Bucky sighed, running a hand over his face. “This was  _ so _ not how I was imagining this going.” He groaned, tugging on his curls in frustration. “I wasn’t – I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Peter, and if I did, I’m sorry.” 

At that Peter finally looked up at him, catching his eyes for a moment before quickly looking away again, this time at one of the straps on Bucky’s Winter Soldier armor – a decorative one that ran under his armpit.  _ Why would they even put a strap there? It’s impractical. _ Peter tried to shake himself from his wandering thoughts, focusing on Bucky again. 

“You – didn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m f–” He wanted to say ‘fine’ but the truth of the matter was that Peter was less than thrilled with Bucky finding out both of his dirty little secrets at the same time. There wasn’t anything to do for it but run in the opposite direction though, and Bucky had asked him to wait before doing that. “I’ll live. Can I go?” Bucky shook his head roughly, making an aborted move that seemed like he wanted to reach out for Peter but stopped himself. 

“ _ No,  _ you can’t go. I just want to – were you serious? What you said?” 

Peter thought for a moment. “What did I say? Which part?” 

“Both. That you’re not...entirely disgusted at the idea of me. Something with me.” Peter met his eyes then, holding them for long moments. Bucky didn’t look like he was lying, like he was planning on using the information to embarrass Peter; he just looked weary. And maybe a little worried what the answer would be. 

“Y-Yeah. I – you’re – yeah. But I know you’re not – I’m not what you’d want even if you didn’t know about the other thing, so I - I don’t know.” This had to be the most uncomfortable conversation he’d ever had in his life, and that was including the one where May grilled him once she realized he’d gone with Tony to Germany to fight Captain America. He found that he didn’t really enjoy setting a new record. 

“Well, that’s - that’s something.” Bucky still didn’t sound disgusted with him, he sounded like he was trying to work his way towards something but Peter had absolutely no idea what it was. “And you - you liked that? What - uh, what happened?” Peter gave a jerk of his head, not gentle enough to be considered a nod, but it seemed to get the message across. Bucky nodded in return. “Okay.” 

Peter waited for more, but that seemed to be it. He looked at Bucky and saw that he seemed to be waiting for something more from Peter. 

“Okay?” 

Bucky half-shrugged with his flesh arm, an old habit from when the metal one weighed way more, as he’d once explained to Peter. 

“Yeah, okay. If you want to leave, you can leave, but–” Peter had already turned but he stopped, his hand on the door when Bucky reached the word ‘but’. He hesitated, waiting. “But well, I’m not – I can’t say that, uh, didn’t affect me.” Peter heard Bucky shift his feet awkwardly. He let go of the handle, turning to face Bucky in query. 

“What do you mean?” Peter’s voice was shaky and he was resisting every urge in him telling him to run, but he waited, wanting to know what Bucky had meant. Bucky looked uncomfortable and shifted again. 

“I mean, well. I was standing right behind you – you had to have noticed.” He ran a hand through his hair again, mussing it. “I – wouldn’t have thought that would have turned me on as badly as it did, but, well, I feel like if you’re confessing I probably should as well.” He shrugged again. “It was – not the thing itself, but having you all pressed against me and aching like that, it wasn’t – I didn’t mind.” 

Peter’s brain had stopped working, and he was sure that somewhere along the line he’d just stopped being able to create sentences from noise because there was  _ no way in hell _ that Bucky had just admitted what he thought he’d heard. He stepped forward, intending to say that and insist that Bucky clarify what he meant, but when he got closer he noticed that Bucky’s jaw was clenched and his hands were curled into tight fists at his sides. 

He looked like he’d admitted something he didn’t want to, and felt much like Peter had – the desire to run as far and fast as he could. And Peter knew that while he’d always be a New Yorker (he loved the city too much, plus May was here) Bucky could (and  _ had _ ) run so far that nobody could trace him many times before. 

It was that thought that propelled Peter the last few feet until he was standing directly in front of Bucky, the thought that if they parted ways without somehow resolving this  _ thing _ between them, he might not ever see the other man again. He took a shaky breath and looked into Bucky’s eyes. 

“You - you want me?” Peter bit his lip and watched as Bucky’s tongue slipped out to wet his own lips, tracking the movement. 

Bucky nodded with the slightest of movements, barely at all, and then suddenly they were kissing, Bucky’s hands coming up to tug on Peter’s hair, pulling him closer as Bucky turned them so he could press Peter against the cool tile wall. Peter wasn’t sure which of them had broken and moved first and he didn’t really care; not while he was finally getting to feel Bucky’s lips against his own, finally feeling Bucky shove a strong knee between his thighs, pressing their bodies together so tightly that Peter could feel for himself that Bucky did indeed want him rather badly. 

He groaned, enjoying the delicious slide of their bodies together, and Bucky took that as an invitation, pressing closer and using his teeth to nip at Peter’s bottom lip. Peter was panting by the time they broke apart, needy and  _ needing _ and altogether too fractured to know what exactly it was that he needed. 

“Bucky I – that’s –  _ oh fuck _ –” Peter’s words were little more than breath and he let his head fall back as Bucky snaked a hand between them, deftly undoing the fastenings on Peter’s suit and his own to pull their erections out, gripping them tightly together. Peter groaned, unsure how something could even feel so good, and his hips bucked into Bucky’s hand as he tried to get more friction. 

Bucky was panting as well and he dropped his forehead to Peter’s shoulder, the hand not currently jerking them off together propping him up against the wall so he didn’t fall over. It only took a few strokes until Peter felt his orgasm creeping up embarrassingly quickly, but at least it seemed like he wasn’t the only one, going by the noises Bucky was making as he bit at Peter’s shoulder, worrying the silky suit material there. 

Peter tipped over the edge of orgasm all at once, crying out as his hips tried to wrench in Bucky’s grip, erratic, and Bucky used his own hips and thighs to pin Peter back against the wall as best he could. Peter barely had the brain function to notice that Bucky was coming as well, thick hot ropes that (luckily) mostly landed on either Bucky’s fist or the floor between them. 

When they’d both gotten their breath back, Bucky pulled back a little, wincing at the come all over his hand and the bits that had landed on his armor. Peter looked down at himself, double checking that he’d avoided most of the mess, and found that his suit actually looked alright. There were just a couple drips that he wiped away quickly before they could soak in. He sent a silent thank you to any god that was listening (and hoped that Loki was off-world) that he wouldn’t have to ask Tony to get come stains out of his suit. That might have topped the conversation he’d just had on the list of awkward conversations. 

Peter looked up to find Bucky looking at him, a gentleness in his eyes even as he absently cleaned himself off. 

“Was that - that was, uh, good.” Peter’s tongue felt too big for his mouth and the words were clumsy as he fumbled, unsure where they stood now. Bucky just shot him a soft look and paused in cleaning himself up to lean forward and capture Peter’s lips again, not demanding this time, but instead sweet. 

When they broke apart, Peter gave him a small smile in return, feeling slightly less adrift. Bucky made quick work of the rest of their mess and pulled Peter towards him once again, holding him close. Peter didn’t protest, enjoying the closeness. 

“So, you like having to pee?” Bucky’s words were mumbled into the side of Peter’s neck and Peter felt the tips of his ears turning red in response. He shuffled in Bucky’s hold and Bucky made soft shushing noises, hands pressing down Peter’s back, soothing him. “I’m not – I won’t judge, I promise. I just want to, you know; if you’re into something like that I’d rather know so I can give you what you want.” 

Peter fought the urge to squirm and bit his lip, thinking of how to word it. “I’m not – it’s not the, well, act itself; it’s the desperation.” Bucky nodded, clearly thinking. “I don’t – you helping was nice, but I’ve never – uh, thought about something like that before.” Bucky pulled back to look him in the eyes, studying him. 

“What have you thought about, then?” Peter’s skin was trying it’s best but really, if he was ever able to look any single human being in the eyes without flushing, it would be a goddamn miracle. Bucky seemed to understand that eye contact was too much and he pulled Peter so he wasn’t leaning against the wall, instead shifting him so Bucky leaned against the wall, and Peter was leaning on him, facing away. It did help, a little, and Peter liked the way Bucky’s arms held him against the man’s chest, thumbs drawing little circles on Peter’s hip bones. 

“I, uh, well I’ve thought about, well,” Peter hesitated, hating how his embarrassment made him completely unable to speak when all he wanted was to just say it and get it over with. “Well, you know, having to - to, uh, and someone, uh, being mean to me. Umm, derogatory. And just, well, teasing me, telling me that if I had to, I could just, well.” He made a gesture with his hands, not sure what he wanted to convey with it, but Bucky’s hands never stopped in their movements and he hummed in thought over Peter’s shoulder. Peter hoped that he’d said enough, and that Bucky would drop the subject. 

“So, you want  _ someone _ to catch you when you’ve gotta go and, what, make fun of you?” At Bucky’s words Peter shrugged, considering it more or less accurate. “Hmm, maybe not make fun.” Bucky’s growl was teasing and Peter could feel his body reacting to the low voice whispering in his ear already. “But this  _ someone _ , they’d maybe tease you a bit, make sure you’re really desperate and block you from getting where you needed to, touching you...” He pressed his palm against Peter’s abdomen, like he had before when he was helping Peter and Peter fought the urge to groan in agreement at the thought. “...and keeping you on that knife edge, until what?” 

Peter frowned, waiting for Bucky to continue, but Bucky seemed to have meant it as a question, waiting for Peter to tell him what he wanted. Peter swallowed heavily, thinking again of the best way to word his desires. 

“I, uh, well.” He really had no idea how to tell Bucky what he wanted and he groaned, this time with frustration at his own inability to communicate. 

Bucky seemed to gather something from his non-answer, though, and he pulled Peter tighter to himself, nipping at the back of Peter’s neck with his teeth. “Ah, well. You’d want that  _ someone _ to make you lose control of yourself, huh? Want them to force you to take whatever they gave you, even if they ended up causing you to lose control somewhere less than private?” 

Peter whimpered, pressing his ass against Bucky and gasping for breath as Bucky hit on the thing Peter had been hiding since he hit puberty. It was such a dirty desire that he’d figured he wouldn’t meet anyone that he’d ever want to share it with, and hearing everything he wanted spilling from that talented mouth while Bucky kept speaking like he hadn’t just fractured Peter down to the core. 

“You know, I may or may not be available for just such a position as your  _ someone _ , if you’d be interested. Fuck, Peter, I didn’t think that I’d ever get to put my hands on you, let alone that it could be like  _ this, _ but if that’s what you want, I can’t say that the idea doesn’t have  _ merits. _ ” He ran a hand over Peter’s groin and groaned against Peter’s neck when he felt Peter hard and needing release again so quickly. “You might just kill me, but I can promise that you’ll never hear me complain if that’s the case.” 

He pulled down the zippers and fastenings that Peter had just finished doing up, letting Peter’s dick spring free from it’s confinement. Peter could only gasp as Bucky gripped him, fisting him up and down roughly with calloused hands. 

“Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck, _ Bucky, please - please don’t stop–” Peter bucked into Bucky’s grip and he groaned, the sensation all too much and not enough, and he was already overly sensitized from the first orgasm. Bucky  _ didn’t _ stop – just kept working Peter until he felt himself tip over the edge once more, crying out and burying his face in Bucky’s neck to try to muffle the noise. 

Bucky stroked him through it, wringing every last drop, and then gently tucked Peter back into his suit. Peter tried to find his head through the daze of orgasm and reached behind him, fumbling fingers trying to get to Bucky’s renewed erection to return the favor. Bucky stopped him gently, pushing Peter’s hands away with a shushing noise that had Peter looking at him in confusion. 

“What? But you’re–” Bucky gave him a crooked smile and kissed him softly before removing himself from Peter’s personal space and grabbing more paper towels to wipe himself off. Again. Peter frowned, watching him work. “But you didn’t get to – and I - I want to–” 

Bucky finished cleaning himself off and walked back to Peter, kissing him soundly. When they broke apart, he pressed his forehead to Peter’s. “Believe me, I am  _ very excited _ for you to return the favor, but I did actually say I was going to take you to medical, and I intend to.” Peter frowned, hoping Bucky would have forgotten that part, and Bucky pulled away from him to laugh, the sound echoing in the small bathroom. 

Once he was finished laughing at Peter’s pout, he looked around once more to make sure that they hadn’t left any incriminating evidence. Confident they were in the clear, he proceeded to finish dragging Peter down to the medical ward where he got poked and questioned while Bucky stood to the side and laughed at his misery. 

It was as the last doctor was finishing up with him that Bucky finally sidled back over to Peter’s side, brushing against his arm. Peter looked up at him from his position on the bed, meeting Bucky’s eyes. 

“So, uh, Parker... I was thinking since you got the all clear from medical,” he nodded his head towards the doctor scribbling on a clipboard on the other side of the small room. “I was thinking I might ask if you wanted to train with me tomorrow?” Peter cocked his head, puzzled at the question and the weight Bucky seemed to be putting on the words. 

“Uh, yeah, sure. That would be good, I guess.” Peter answered him with mild confusion, but trusted that Bucky had something he wasn’t saying. Bucky grinned at him, pleased with his easy agreement. 

“Great, you can meet me at 7 am in the training rooms.” Peter frowned, realizing that it sounded that Bucky actually meant training and not something else. “And Peter?” Peter looked up at him, eyes wide. “Make sure you bring your water, don’t want you getting dehydrated.” His grin was predatory and Peter shivered, wondering how the hell he’d managed to end up in this situation in just a few short hours. 

Before long, Bucky made his excuses, having to go find Steve for the rest of the debrief he’d skipped, but he promised Peter that he’d be there for  _ training _ early the next morning and left him after a chaste kiss when the doctors were out of the room. 

After Bucky left, Peter suffered through the rest of the visit to medical sullenly, answering the doctors questions and reassuring them that he would have told them if he’d broken anything important. He was lying, but he was also not actually injured, so he didn’t feel that guilty for lying. 

When Peter got home, he told May that he’d been invited to train the next morning and she gave him a smile and a kiss on the forehead, saying that as long as he was careful, she was glad he was hanging out with his avengers friends. He didn’t tell her about Bucky because, well, he wasn’t sure at all what it meant or what they even  _ were _ , but he assuaged the guilt of not telling her by promising himself that he’d tell her as soon as he knew what was up. 

Peter expected that he’d spend the whole night trying to sleep and not being able to, since he was so excited for the next day, but instead he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, worn out from the day’s events. 

His alarm woke him at six the next morning and Peter groaned, reaching for his phone with one hand. As soon as his bleary brain remembered exactly  _ why _ he was getting up so freaking early, he nearly jumped out of bed, excited to get ready and go. 

He dressed and ate breakfast as quickly as he could, filling his water from the tap with a slight shiver of anticipation and gulping the bottle down before refilling it and running out the door. The Avengers training rooms were at SHIELD and he knew the way there by heart, even if he didn’t use the training rooms themselves all that much. Since it was one of those brisk spring mornings that usually turns into a beautiful sunny day by noon, he decided to jog there, his bag with a spare set of clothes bouncing against his back. 

When he finally reached SHIELD it was only 7:05, and Peter counted that as a win. When he got to the training room locker room, he shoved his bag into one of the lockers, only remembering to grab his water at the last moment, and headed into the training rooms themselves. 

The rooms had been designed for all of the avengers and they were pretty tricked out, with obstacle courses and advanced AI that could play a sort of lazer tag game with you to help you learn to dodge enemy fire. All the cool stuff was usually reserved for team practice time, though, and Peter wondered what Bucky was planning for just the two of them. At least, he  _ hoped _ it would just be the two of them. 

“Peter!” Bucky’s voice came from the other side of the large room and Peter turned, looking for him. He spotted Bucky standing beside one of the side doors that led to the side rooms that had mats for stretching and one-on-one combat practice. Peter’s heart sped up at the sight. 

He jogged over to Bucky, who greeted him with a smile and pulled him close, hesitating once his face was within kissing range. Peter rolled his eyes and stood on his toes, closing the last few inches between them and pressing his lips to Bucky’s. He was worried for a moment that maybe Bucky hadn’t meant for him to do it, that he thought this was too public or something, but then Bucky made a small noise and was kissing him back with more passion that anyone had ever shown for Peter before. 

It was hard to break the kiss, but eventually Bucky pulled away, letting Peter breathe. He chuckled as Peter gasped in air and let the smaller boy go, keeping his hands on Peter’s arms to steady him. 

“I was thinking we’d stretch and then do hand to hand stuff, so you’ll know what to do if you get cornered without your suit.” Bucky’s voice was low and satisfied sounding and Peter shivered with anticipation. He nodded, and let Bucky lead him into one of the smaller mat-covered rooms that had a large mirror on one wall. It looked a little like a ballet studio, except there weren’t any windows on the wall to outside, or on the door. Bucky shut the door with a snick and Peter felt another shiver run up his spine as he heard the lock click quietly. 

“So, uh, what first?” Peter’s voice was shaky, but when he turned, Bucky was already walking to the center of the room. 

“Well, first we stretch. I know you’re superhuman, but you can still hurt yourself if you don’t warm up properly.” Bucky turned and pointed at a spot in front of him. Peter walked over and stood there, facing Bucky. “First up is arms and torso.” 

Peter let Bucky lead him through all of his usual warm-up stretches, following along as Bucky explained what they were for and why each was important. Peter hadn’t ever really gotten the kind of one-on-one instruction before and he found he really liked it, following along with Bucky and learning the reasoning behind everything they did. 

Once they were done warming up, Bucky stood from where he’d been seated, stretching his calf muscles, and walked back over to the door to pick up both of their waters, handing Peter’s to him with a smirk. “Drink up.” Peter did, his throat working as he finished it in record time. Bucky took a more sedated few sips and set his to the side. 

“Before we start, I want to say that if you’re ever uncomfortable with anything I do, you can say ‘red’ or tap three times.” Bucky poked Peter three times in the center of his chest to demonstrate and Peter giggled, slapping his hands away. “And I’ll stop, no questions asked.” Peter nodded, accepting the terms. Bucky cocked his head. “Repeat that back to me.” 

“If I want you to stop, I say ‘red’ or tap three times,” Peter poked Bucky in the chest three times and Bucky chuckled at him, “and you’ll stop. I can do that.” Bucky nodded, satisfied. 

“Alright, now I want you to punch me.” Peter blinked, confused by Bucky’s ask. 

“Uh, no?” He shrugged and looked at Bucky, wondering where he was going. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Bucky just smirked at him again, and looked Peter up and down. 

“I didn’t say hurt me – I said punch me.” 

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes, bringing his hands up and throwing a punch towards Bucky. He didn’t put much force behind it, not wanting to hurt the other man, and Bucky, instead of trying to block it, just slapped his hand out of the way so his fist flew into the empty air to the left of Bucky’s chest. Peter frowned, realizing that Bucky both knew he wouldn’t have put that much strength behind it and that he decided to deal with the blow without actually treating Peter like a threat. 

“Aren’t you supposed to try to block it or something? Not just slap my hand out of the way?” 

Bucky shrugged, giving him another smirk. “Not worth it. That’s lesson number one – if someone comes at you throwing punches, the best way to deal with it is to just redirect the force instead of trying to block.” 

Peter grimaced and squared his shoulders, looking Bucky up and down. “Alright.” Without warning, he moved again, throwing a fist out with more force, right towards the center of Bucky’s chest. Bucky saw it coming easily and brought a hand up to slap Peter’s fist out of the way, stepping to the side and letting him nearly topple over with the force of the swing throwing him off balance. 

Bucky gave him another knowing smirk and brought one hand up in a stretch, the other covering his mouth in a yawn wide enough that Peter was certain it was faked to annoy him. And fuck, but it was incredibly annoying that the other man had deflected him so easily. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Well, if that’s all you’ve got, maybe I should start with something more basic – although there’s not much I can think of that’s more basic than this.” He turned, ostensibly facing away from Peter in thought. “Maybe I could get one of those, uh, little kid’s karate belts, start you off with that, that might be–” Peter didn’t wait to see what it ‘might be’ because he was running at Bucky, aware that he was being goaded but unable to stop his response to the other man. 

When he landed on the mat on his back, Peter blinked his eyes open and looked up to see Bucky smiling down at him. “Now, that’s what I’m talking about! That was almost creative enough to work.” Bucky held out a hand and helped Peter to his feet, letting him catch his breath. 

Peter wasn’t even sure how he’d ended up on the floor, only that he was running at Bucky to tackle him one second, and the next he was on his back. 

“How did you do that?” At Peter’s excited voice, Bucky grinned and turned back towards him. 

“I can show you. Here – come closer and I’ll demonstrate in slow motion.” He did and Peter was amazed to see how little work it was to completely redirect the force of someone running at you if you knew what to do. He insisted that Bucky teach him how, and they spent the next few hours working on simple blocking and the redirecting of force, both of which Bucky assured Peter that he could totally use in public as Peter Parker, as long as he didn’t give away any of his strength or speed. 

While they trained, Peter felt a familiar need building in the pit of his stomach and he mostly ignored it, wanting to put off the ask until the last possible moment. When it hit noon, he couldn’t wait any longer and he turned to Bucky, who was getting up off the floor from their latest round. 

“Hey, I’ve gotta – I’m gonna run to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a minute.” Peter turned towards the door, hoping against hope that Bucky would know what he was actually asking. 

When Bucky’s hands closed around his wrists, Peter’s heart jumped into his throat and he sucked in a sharp breath, tugging on the grip. Bucky held tight and pulled him back so Peter was pressed against his own body. 

“Come on, Peter, you can last a few more rounds; don’t be a baby.” Peter gasped again, and Bucky used his grip on Peter’s wrist to rub little circles into the pulse point there. 

“No, come on Bucky, I’ve gotta – I’ll be quick, come on.” Despite his words, he ached for Bucky to not let him go, to hold him tighter, and Bucky did. 

His hands moved from Peter’s wrists, shifting them so he held both wrists in one hand and using the other to wrap around Peter’s stomach, holding him tightly and causing Peter to cry out softly. 

“C’mon, Peter, you can’t tell me that you big bad superhero can’t even hold it for a few minutes, yeah?” Peter whimpered in response. 

Suddenly, Bucky let him go, and Peter nearly stumbled, trying to turn around to see why Bucky had done that. When he was halfway turned and still wobbly, Bucky did something, moving too fast for Peter to track, and Peter felt himself landing on the mats face-first with a thud. Fast as lightning, Bucky was on top of him, one knee pressing into Peter’s lower back and keeping him pinned. The pressure also did nothing to relieve the pressure on Peter’s bladder and he whimpered, his hands coming up above his head to try to push himself up and off the mat. 

When Bucky laughed, it wasn’t harsh – just a chuckle that had even more shivers shooting up and down Peter’s spine, lighting him up with arousal and need and he wasn’t even sure what he wanted at this point, only that he might die if Bucky stopped whatever he was doing. 

“Bucky, I–” Peter cut off, not sure what he wanted to say. 

Bucky didn’t let him off that easily though, and he took the knee off Peter’s back, swinging a leg over so he straddled Peter, sitting on his ass. “You what?” 

Peter, to his horror (and arousal, though he’d never admit it), felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he wriggled, trying to get out from under the other man. He sniffed and tried to speak once more. 

“I – Bucky  _ please _ , I need to – I have to–” Bucky chuckled and leaned over, putting his lips next to Peter’s ear. 

“Yeah, I know what you need, Peter, and you’re more than welcome to do it whenever you want. I’m not letting you up though.” Peter gasped, wriggling harder and restraining all of his strength so he didn’t actually dislodge Bucky from where he sat on Peter. 

A hand fisted in Peter’s hair, pulling his head up. He realized he was facing the wall with the mirror and he groaned, closing his eyes, not wanting to see what he looked like. Bucky used the grip on his hair to give his head a painful shake and he whimpered. 

“Oh, no you don’t, Peter, I want you to see yourself.” Peter forced his eyes open, looking at the mirror. “You can watch; I bet your expression is going to be incredible when you finally realize that I’m not letting you up and you’re going to make a mess whether you want to or not.” 

His words had Peter whimpering, and Peter shut his eyes, trying to blink back the tears that were really threatening to fall now. 

“Please, don’t - don’t make me–” 

Bucky shifted his weight and then Peter found himself laying on his back, with Bucky still sitting on him, looking down at his face. 

“Hmm, this is better, I think. I can see your expression more clearly.” Bucky was sitting on Peter’s groin and he groaned as he felt Peter hard against his ass. He shifted his hips and Peter whined, trying to buck up into his warmth and friction and at the same time get away from it. 

One of Bucky’s hands reached down to touch Peter’s stomach softly. It was slightly distended near his pelvic bone with his urgent need to pee. Peter groaned when the fingers pushed in, closing his eyes against the torturous feeling. Bucky grunted, a low sound like he’d been kicked in the stomach, but Peter was too far gone to open his eyes and try to figure out what that sound was. Instead, he just drew his knees up, trying to get leverage, trying to curl himself in a ball and protect his most vulnerable areas. Bucky let him plant his feet but refused to budge from his seat against Peter’s dick, grinding against him in a slow rhythm. 

“Come on, Peter, just let go; you know you want to.” Bucky’s tone was mocking, not soothing, and Peter whined, getting louder when Bucky’s fingers pressed harder against his stomach. Tears were leaking steadily as Bucky spoke, Peter having lost the fight with his eyes and solely focused on only one thing now. “What do you think everyone else would think if they saw you like this? They’d probably be disgusted, knowing you’re getting off on it, knowing that you’re letting me hold you down like this, that you  _ asked _ for it.” 

Peter tried to take a breath and he felt his whole diaphragm spasm, his body protesting the torture he was putting it through. Bucky’s hands didn’t stop in their motions, just kept pressing into him with painful accuracy and he leaned over to look Peter in the eye. 

“God, what would Tony think? If he had to clean piss out of your suit, knowing you  _ let _ me do this like a dirty little slut?” 

That was all it took, and Peter broke with a sob, no longer able to hold anything back. He felt the warm wetness trickling down his legs as Bucky laughed, pressing even harder against his stomach and grinding against his still impossibly hard dick. Peter was really crying now, his hands coming up to hide his face as he tried to take a breath in, tried to do  _ something, _ but there was nothing he could do, all of his walls broken down. 

Bucky kept his hands on Peter’s stomach until he was finished, but he did lean forward, pressing his face into Peter’s hair and making shushing noises even as Peter’s chest was heaving, his sobs making every inhalation a sharp pain as he tried to get enough oxygen to his lungs. Once Peter was done, both with the crying and with everything else, Bucky took his hands off Peter’s stomach, instead reaching to cradle his face, wiping away the worst of the tears with his thumbs. 

“Hey, Peter, you okay? That wasn’t too much?” Peter shook his head in response and then realized that Bucky might have thought that was an answer to the first question and not the second, so he opened his mouth, trying to speak. Bucky didn’t let him say anything, which was probably for the best considering Peter’s voice was probably absolutely wrecked. “No, hey, you don’t have to talk yet, that was dumb of me. Not too much?” Peter shook his head. “Good. And you are alright?” Peter nodded, letting Bucky soothe him and rub his tears away. “Alright, well I’m glad it wasn’t too far, I wasn’t sure.” 

With a wince, Bucky pulled back a little, moving his hips against Peter’s in the puddle they both found themselves in. Peter gave a weak, watery chuckle at the expression on Bucky’s face, at least until he felt the mess that he still lay in as well and grimaced. Bucky saw his frown and chuckled, heaving himself off of Peter and offering him a hand. “How about you and I go shower and get ourselves some clean clothes?” 

Peter nodded, letting Bucky help him up and wincing as he felt the liquid trickling down his thighs and into his socks. He was very grateful for the laundry services that SHIELD had, as well as the fact that he’d thought ahead and brought extra  _ everything _ .

Bucky smiled at him, too soft considering everything they’d just done, and Peter let himself be tugged closer. “Hmm, yeah, a shower sounds good.” Bucky nodded and they walked back towards the showers, with Bucky asking the SHIELD AI to make sure the mess was cleaned up without anyone asking any questions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else have to pee now? lol I must have gotten up like five times while writing this! 
> 
> In case anyone cares, I've been instructed that I should have kept the name I used for the rough draft doc, which was 'Peepee Parker omo fic' which does have a certain charm, but I decided against it. But I'm sharing it with all you brave souls that got this far down.


End file.
